


anger isnt pretty

by demiwooj



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically winwin cant handle yuta looking angry all the time, dotae johnten markhyuck and norenmin if you squint, i swap between calling our chinese king winwin and sicheng and im not sorry, idk what this is, im sorry its 2am and i love writing, more angst than fluff tbh, yuta is angry and winwin is cheerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: yuta is angry and winwin doesn’t like seeing him like that





	anger isnt pretty

nct 127 turned vlive on for taeil’s birthday and everyone gathered around while they waited for viewers to swarm in.

the seating arrangements went, on the chairs at the back from left to right from the fans view, doyoung, johnny, yuta and winwin. on the couch was jaehyun, mark, donghyuck, taeil and sitting on the armrest was the leader taeyong.

when fans started flooding in, they got started. first singing happy birthday to taeil while taeyong gave him his marshmallow cake, then everyone started talking about everything from doyoung’s new song to how winwin kissed donghyuck, on the cheek of course, last year for taeil’s birthday.

winwin didn’t like how yuta’s expression hardened while everyone laughed at the unusual pairing of donghyuck and sicheng.

sicheng watched how yuta’s face stayed with a frown painted on his beautiful face for the rest of the vlive. winwin wanted to do something but he didn’t have the guts to while fans were watching.

when they said goodbye and everything was turned off, the first thing yuta did was get up and make a beeline for the exit. winwin followed with a confused taeyong wondering why the pair left so fast. brushing it off, he joined donghyuck and jaehyun on attacking taeil with love.

yuta walked to a practice room and tried to lock the door behind him but was interrupted by sicheng holding the door open.

“what are you doing winwin?”

“making sure you’re okay” sicheng said, entering the room and closing the door, locking it.

“why’d you lock it?”

“privacy.” winwin took yuta’s hand and sat with him on one of the couches put in there for when people want to take a break while practicing.

“i still don’t understand why you’re here instead of celebrating taeil’s birthday and smothering him in kisses” yuta avoided eye contact.

“are you jealous?” winwin laughed.

“no!” yuta lightly hit winwin’s arm and pouting.

“okay but for real, why’d you look so angry during the vlive? you know fans will see and be concerned about you?”

“i don’t care at this point” 

“what’s wrong yuta hyung? why are you so angry all the time? anger isn’t pretty”

“i don’t care about looking pretty sicheng and you of all people should know that. and i’m not angry, i just have a resting bitch face” 

“no you don’t. you look so upset and deep in thought all the time and i hate it”

“why does it bother you so much?”

“because i care about you hyung. i don’t like seeing you sad or upset or angry”

“i appreciate that but i really don’t need you looking out for me. i’m fine winwin, i’m happy, i just forget that i have to smile or i’ll look like i wanna kill someone” yuta stated, making winwin laugh.

yuta admired sicheng while he laughed without a care in the world. yuta wished he was like sicheng, he was so happy all the time while yuta just had to be happy watching someone he loves show affection to other people.

that’s why yuta always looked so upset.

interrupting winwin and yuta’s talk, there was a knock on the door and yuta got up to see who it was.

opening the door to be met by a smiling donghyuck and concerned taeyong, he sighed letting them in.

“we came to check where you guys snuck off to hyung!” donghyuck said, bouncing inside the room to sit next to winwin.

“sorry he’s had too much cake” taeyong said, closing the door and sitting down on the armrest again.

yuta sat next to donghyuck and tried to ignore his loud voice as much as he could before it got too loud and yuta left the room.

“hey where are you going?” winwin asked.

“i need a nap” yuta said before walking out and possibly slamming the door.

“did i do something wrong?” donghyuck asked.

“no, of course not sweetie. don’t worry about yuta, he’s a little stressed at the moment” taeyong said, trapping donghyuck in a back hug.

“i’ll go make sure he actually takes a nap and doesn’t kill someone” sicheng says, leaving the room but not before hugging taeyong and giving donghyuck a forehead kiss.

“winwin hyung has warmed up to skinship a lot in the past few months” donghyuck said, fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

“yeah it’s nice in a way” taeyong replied, dragging donghyuck back to the other room to join everyone else.

“still no yuta and sicheng?” johnny asked.

“yuta went to take a nap and winwin went to make sure he actually did that” taeyong said.

“they seem really close lately, do you think they’re dating?” 

“if they are, we will support them and give them space and not force them to tell us, got it?” taeyong said, grabbing a slice of cake while eyeing johnny down to give him a response.

“yeah, of course” johnny said, turning around to talk to mark who was on donghyuck’s back for no apparent reason.

—

“hyung!” winwin walked after yuta. yuta turned around, checking if anyone was calling him.

“what do you want now winwin?” he sighed.

“i need to make sure you’re okay”

“i said i’m fine! go back to the others. i don’t need you to watch me sleep” yuta snapped, running away.

“i was just trying to help” winwin whispered before making his way back to the others.

winwin walked in, tears already running down his face but he didn’t notice until taeil, doyoung and taeyong were surrounding him, asking him what was wrong.

sicheng couldn’t manage to get words out so taeyong, being the mum he is, walked winwin to the couch and sat with him for a while. letting him cry while hugging him and patting his back, asking what was wrong after the tears slowed down.

“yuta hyung yelled at me”

“why?”

“i tried to help him and he told me he doesn’t need my help and then he ran”

taeyong huffed, knowing he can’t reveal to sicheng why yuta is acting like he is.

“does yuta hate me?” sicheng asked.

“of course not winwin. it’s the opposite, everyone loves you but yuta just struggles to express it. go find him and he’ll apologise for yelling, i’m sure of it”

“what if he just yells at me again?”

“do you want me to come with you?” taeyong asked to which sicheng nodded and taeyong walked with winwin to the dorms, holding his hand for comfort.

taeyong knocked on yuta’s dorm before entering, with winwin behind him.

“i swear to god winwin if that’s you-” yuta checked who was there before pausing, “oh. hi taeyong”

“hi yuta. i’m here with sicheng, he wants to talk to you and i think you owe him an apology”

taeyong let go of winwin’s hand and winwin sat on yuta’s bed, patting the spot next to him for yuta to sit. yuta complied and sat down next to winwin. sicheng wrapped his arms around yuta and rested his head on his shoulder.

“i’m sorry for stressing you out hyung” winwin said.

“hey no, you don’t stress me out winwin. i’m the one who should be sorry sicheng, i wasn’t stressed or angry. i was jealous”

“jealous? why?”

“everyone is so clingy with each other and it makes me happy, it really does but i wish i could be that clingy and affectionate with everyone without worrying that everyone is going to judge me because i’m the only gay one in the group”

taeyong laughed at the last comment.

“you are aware that doyoung and i are dating and johnny and ten are dating and mark has a crush on donghyuck?” taeyong says.

“yeah and doesn’t jeno like jaemin?” winwin contributes.

“actually jeno, jaemin and renjun are all together” taeyong said and yuta looked so confused.

“why did no one tell me?”

“i’m pretty sure we did, you were just too focused on winwin to notice” taeyong said making both males blush.

“can winwin and i have some alone time please taeyong?” yuta asked.

“sure, just call me if you need anything like condoms perhaps” taeyong laughed when yuta threw a slipper at him.

“get out you dirty minded freak” yuta yelled while laughing too and taeyong exited with a smile on his lips.

“anyway” yuta turned his attention to winwin who smiled when they made eye contact.

“i like you hyung, a lot.” winwin confessed.

“i like you too” yuta said, kissing winwin’s forehead and lying down, “c’mon, nap with me”

winwin laid down next to yuta and let yuta envelope him in a cuddle as they both drifted off to sleep, content that they were finally in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is so bad i’m sorry, i just wanted to write some yuwin fluff but i felt weird adding a make out scene so i added angst and cuddling. i really don’t know what this was, my head is a mess


End file.
